Naruto a Angel in Fairy Tail
by Igor Namikaze
Summary: "There are men who fight one day and are good. There are others who fight for a year and are better. There are those who fight many years and are very good ... " "My soul will not rest until I bring peace to this world" Naruto Uzumaki "... But there are those who struggle all their lives. They are indispensable. "


**Well, no one took my challenge and I decided to do for myself and made many changes in my early plans.**

 **Note: I am Brazilian and I stopped my English course in half, so although I can read fairly well I'm terrible at spelling and was that reason they I did not want to do the story myself. Then I'll use google translator to pass the text to English.**

XXX Home XXX

 **X077**

 _Kabroom!_

 _The powerful sound of thunder traveled across the sky of the rainy night._

 _The rain fell from the sky with violence, as if trying to wash the world itself._

 _Lightning danced in the clouds as an artistic spectacle._

 _Strong winds blew the trees and houses with brutality, as in an attempt to separate them from the ground, throwing branches and leaves flying through the air._

 _All people living in the region just hid inside their homes fleeing from the wrath of nature ... All but one._

 _A five-year-old boy with spiky blond hair that traveled to his shoulders with three risquinhos on each cheek was sitting in the middle of a clearing with closed eyes, he was not far from a house in the woods, his clothes were all wet and dirty with mud, her golden hair was dirty and some leaves were stuck in it._

 _The boy did not seem to care about any of that, even the sounds of the storm did not seem to bother him, he actually seemed to be enjoying._

 _He was just there taking advantage of the closeness to nature._

 _The boy loved the rain seemed to wash his soul, it was as if the rain water that falls on it was taking their sorrows with her, like an embrace of a mother is supposed to be._

 _He loved to smell the rain gets in your lungs, feeling the softness of the mud in their hands, to hear the sound of raindrops falling on the floor, dripping from his hair and his skin and the sound of thunder ... The thunders sounded to him like a father giving him a scolding ..._

 _Naruto Uzumaki loves the rain._

 _His quiet was interrupted by the sound of wet footsteps coming toward her._

 _He wondered if one of the masked caregivers had noticed his absence and came to take the rain with the intention to avoid catching a disease ..._

 _He dropped the idea in the next moment, they did not care about it enough for anything other than your training, your food or your education and ... It was not as if he can catch a disease anyway._

 _"What are you doing there in the rain alone?" a children's thin voice spoke behind him_

 _The blond opened his eyes revealing his dark blue sapphires and looked at who was behind him. He saw a boy with light blue hair like his, skin slightly dark and was wearing clothes in black and dark blue, he had an umbrella with him and a backpack "I like to stand in the rain," he said suavimente he did not know how to behave in this exact situation, it was the first time he talked to another child "hm, what are you doing here?" he asked curious, after all no one was near his home that was a few kilometers from the populated part of town._

 _The blue-haired boy smiled and puffed out his chest, "I ran away from the orphanage to go on an adventure," he said proudly._

 _Naruto looked curiously an adventure? As in the books? He thought about it and thought it was idiocy to the other boy out alone like that in the rain at night, after he doubted that the boy had his immunity to disease also "You'll get a disease and die if you go out alone like that," he said secamemte, but without malice itself._

 _It was the wrong thing to say._

 _"What?!" The boy standing exclaimed indignantly, "You know who you talking about ?!" He continued his speech in the same tone, "I am the great Acnologia! I'll be the most powerful in the world one day!" he declared confidently._

 _Naruto looked uncertainly "You do not look like much to me," the blond said honestly what he thought the boy was skinny and did not seem to have much strength in it._

 _The right eyebrow Acnologia twitched violently "Who the hell are you to talk to me anyway?" he muttered angry with the boy tactless in front of him, of course he was not very strong now, but he would become stronger in the future._

 _Naruto raised his eyebrow do not understand why the boy was angry, had he said something wrong? He did not want the boy to stay angry with him and decided to present as thought it was right "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, a village sheet tool" he presented himself as the leader of the village Danzo called him often._

 **\- July 1, X784 -**

"Wake up!" A Feminine voice cried loudly and soon after the woman knocked on the door again "Let's Naruto-kun! Wake up!".

"Hm?" Hair of silvery white color out from under the covers and blue eyes flickered sleepily, his attention moved throughout the room that was a little messy, he looked around confused trying to find what was Barging his sleep.

"Wake up soon Naruto-kun" femina The voice on the other side of the door said again a little impatient.

Naruto looked at the door and recognized the voice of his older sister, then he looked at the clock that was in his dresser and saw that it was still seven hours ... He then turned down the hot and soft covered again "Why the hell you're trying to wake me up Mira-nee morning? " The voice of Naruto left tired and confused.

Mira sighed to the response of his younger brother, he was not a morning person "You scored a mission with Erza today" She remembered thinking that it would rise quickly.

"Uh? ... Oh! Okay," Naruto answered and Mira nodded in contentment "Wake me up when then is eleven o'clock," he said again and again trying to sleep.

Several scales appeared in Mira forehead in annoyance "Naruto Strauss, if you do not get your lazy ass out of bed right now I will not make ramen for you for two months!" Mirijane cried loudly after losing patience with his brother.

Naruto jumped out of bed almost immediately after those words were spoken and answered quickly, "I already got Ne-chan! I just was joking! No need to be so cruel," he said quickly a little desperately and opened the door to prove to his sister he had already raised.

Opening the door he sees his beautiful sister of nineteen who was wearing a red dress in the same style she usually use every day in the Guild, she currently had an amused smile on his face that Naruto supposed it was because of his reaction, but he He did not care because he took any threat to ramem seriously ...

She brought a hand to his face and came suavimente pulled toward her and tenderly kissed him on the cheek "Good morning! I already will start making breakfast, so if you want to eat something down fast," she diss with a warm smile

Naruto blinked in confusion at the sudden mudaça mood of his sister, but did not comment.

Miranse turned and started walking toward the stairs at the end of the hall, but paused before descending "Ah! And put some clothes before descending ok? Unless you want that last year the situation will repeat" was all she said before going down.

Naruto blinked in confusion, then looked down and realized he was wearing only boxes that did not do much to hide the volume of your big problem in the morning ... He blushed, then went into his room again and shut the door.

The silver-haired boy estremesseu in with memories of what happened last year, an incident that made him jump from second to first in the ranks of mages who you want as boyfriend in the magazine that his sister works.

Naruto sighed and leaned back against the door and went back to thinking about his strange dream, but when he tried to remember exactly what he dreamed ... He escaped from his mind. The boy contracted to realize that he could not remember his dream, he hated when that happened.

The teenager sighed "It should not be very important," he told himself trying to convince himself, but he had a strange feeling about this ...

Shaking his head in and out of his thoughts, Naruto began to get ready to go down and your mission with Erza.

He put a pair of black baggy leather and soon began to look where he had left his boots ... After finding under the bed he put the closed boots long barrel that was until the knees, she protected and their legs during their struggles, curiously his boot had white soles ... he went to her wardrobe and when he opened the door of it, some shirts apparently fell dirty fell to the ground, he ignored them and looked for a clean and comfortable shirt to wear, finding one white short-sleeved shirt with details in dark blue in made of a tough fabric chest he wore.

He looked in the mirror located inside the wardrobe door and took a few touches on his spiky hair, after playing some peaks silver wires away from his eye he smiled proudly, there was a reason that he was the most desired wizard Fiore after all...

Naruto then saw that there was only one more item in your set of clothes. He used basic magic Reequip he had learned from Erza and an overcoat of blue synthetic leather in a dark tone with several black details and two pockets at the bottom at breast height appeared in his hand in a bright light. Smiling Naruto wore the garment and looked in the mirror again, the boy shook his head in delight and then looked at the messy room.

'Mira surely come in here during my mission and if she sees the room in this state ...' The younger Strauss thought with a grimace knowing that his sister could be very cruel in punishments times and then wondered what she could do to solve the problem at hand.

Taking a hand on his chin he began to think about their options.

Perhaps create a barrier with runes that would prevent his sister and enter the room? 'Not only would leave her suspicious and irritated' him

Maybe he could create illusions with runes? 'No, it would be very complicated and I'm not as advanced' he remembered that he had not come to learn the magic that level ... 'note to myself: ask Levy to teach me Runas illusionary' he made a mental note as it could come in useful later.

He could always clean up and pack your things ... 'No, I'm not desperate' he dismissed this option quickly without thinking too much, take too long and he was lazy.

"I could always hide the mess inside the wardrobe and give the impression that he was at least slightly tidied" he said to himself and nodded enjoying his plan, it would be much easier and faster, also had the fact that he doubted Mira would move within your wardrobe while out ... Mira was very protective of him as a 'big sister of duty', but still he doubted she would eavesdrop on your stuff.

He began to tidy your room then took clothes that were scattered around the room and gathered all in a ball and fit into the closet and closed the furniture door, making sure that the whole thing does not push his way out and started to pack up comic books, manga and books and the fit under the bed, folded her blankets and arranged the sheet making sure that the items under the bed is not visible.

He pulled some went and inspected the room and then shook his head satisfied, Mira would not suspect anything for a few days and when he returns he could blackmail Elfman to tidy up your room or deceive Mira somehow.

He left his room and went into the bathroom that was in front of his room in the hallway and went on to make his morning hygiene.

After five minutes he emerged from the bathroom and returned to his room.

He went over to his desk and picked up a book with the best poetry Fiore placed in the lower pocket of his jacket. When he began to read poetry was just a hobby that your psychologist indicated to him after her twin sister died, but with time he picked up a taste for it ... The fact that poems seemed to make the brain Natsu combust the try to understand they had nothing to do with this, honest.

He took his lacrima communication and put together with the book in his pocket, the S-class mage took his wallet and your MP4 along with the headphones and put them in another pocket.

Naruto came out of his room again, down the stairs and headed toward the kitchen for breakfast already feeling the delicious aroma of her sister's food.

He saw Elfman sitting at a table waiting for the meal. Mira was behind a marble counter where the stove was finishing making the food.

"Good morning" Naruto comprimentou his brother

"It's a beautiful day man!" Elfman answered him in his lively way ever and soon after went back to reading his magazine, this week's issue of the journal Sorcerer.

Naruto smiled at him and sat in front of his brother on the other side of the table "So new?" he asked curious if something interesting happened in the wizarding world.

"Nothing important, but you came out as a real man in the magazine again" Elfman said still reading some thing out.

Naruto raised an eyebrow not remember having given an interview or for recently landed photos "What exactly?"

Mira listened with interest also ...

"Sorcerer did research on the most beautiful actors in Fiore" He spoke without interest already used to his brother appearing in such research.

A frown appeared on Mira's face 'is that these girls will never leave my brother alone?' she thought angrily reminding their fans always giving up on it.

Naruto sighed he only hoped that the number of fans not increase much, he did not care to be the first on the list or even be on the list, on the contrary in fact, this only fueled more his ego, but he did not like was the number of fans who would surround him if he were in crowded places in other cities, Magnolia had already become accustomed to their presence, at least the places he usually attend.

"It has a column talking about this last movie you recorded also" The huge teen spoke again taking both his brothers in their wanderings.

Mira smiled fondly at this, his little brother always had a talent for acting and began working with it five years ago. Even though he only worked on a few films because of his magician by profession, she supported mainly by totally not dangerous ... The fact that his mother dreamed to see Naruto on the big screen one day and she supported fully.

Naruto waved already knew he had been released a few weeks. He started working as an actor because it was too easy for him to adapt the things that happen around as he was very good at decorating things, this and his mother always said that I would see it in the movies one day ... It was like a silent tribute to her. Strangely he was also good at almost everything he needed to use his hands, his motor coordination was very good.

"So how was the criticism?" Naruto asked for nothing, not really caring much about it ... He had already been paid at all.

"Considered the best film of the first half so far," Elfman said in an emotionless voice ... It was amazing, his brother only accept invitations from good movies, and your big fan club bought just about anything related to it ... he was a movie star after all.

...

Mira finished the meal and brought to the table and putting a plate for each of them and so the three began to serve.

"What time do you have to get Naruto-kun?" Mira asked curiously, Naruto had not specified what time had aue out when he announced he would go on a mission with Erza today in the morning.

"I made an appointment with Erza nine" Naruto said absently as he drank some of its juice.

He completely lost the reaction of his two brothers, Elfman choked on a small piece of grilled fish, when he could swallow he stared at his younger brother in disbelief ... Then a dark aura so dark that made Elfman remember the old times appeared around Mira that made him tremble slightly in fear.

"What did you say?" Mira said in a sweet voice, she had heard it right? 'It will be a girl is trying to take his Naru-chan it? And just Erza of all people? ' the dark aura began to increase making Elfman hold your breath in terror.

"I scheduled to meet with Erza at the train station at nine" Naruto said without losing posture and the corner of his lips lifted slightly, but neither of the other two realized he loved saying things with a dulpo meaning for Mecher with people's heads .

The aura of Mira disappeared immediately after he said and went back to eating as if nothing had happened ... It was so on the mission after all ... Or not? ... Mira squinted she would have to watch his former rival closely, she clearly remembered the time when a rumor that the 'Angel' of Fairy Tail was dating the 'Titania' came out when a photographer got a picture of them hugging ...

Elfman released her breath relieved that the Mira temperament returned to normal, dammit! why his brother had to like Mecher with people like that? That was dangerous ... even if it was funny when he moved with Natsu.

They finished eating quietly after that.

"Well I have to buy some things before then will already going mission" he announced to his brothers, then up the table and gave a kiss on the cheek from her sister "Bye," he said goodbye

Mira gave him a nod with a caring smile "Safe Return" she said goodbye gently.

Naruto waved at her and she passed close to his brother gave him a pat on the shoulder "Until more big guy" he told fun and continued walking away.

"Show them who is the real man!" Elfman yelled at his normal attitude.

XXX Hours later in Magnolia train station XXX

Naruto was standing against a wall in the station entrance with arms crossed and eyes closed waiting for Erza come quietly and was with headphones on listening to music while waiting.

People who passed by seemed RECOGNIZES it, but seeing as he was distracted not wasted his time trying to greet or call your attention ...

Strauss felt someone coming towards him and he opened his eyes, only to see a beautiful red-haired woman walking toward her, she wore a blue skirt and a suit of armor that protected its top, long sleeves and black boots long-barreled, but her red hair and beautiful eyes was what he called more attention "Hey beautiful" he comprimentou with a smile already guarding his headphones in the pocket.

Erza returned with an identical smile "hello" she said simply having already used the nickname that Strauss had given her and Erza would not admit it to anyone, but she liked ... It was nice to be treated like a normal woman once in when, since all were afraid of her or were intimidated by his reputation, but Naruto always treated her normally clear that he only called her that when Mira was not around ... One thing she was grateful, the redhead knew the albino woman was very protective of his younger brother.

"I hope you do not leave you waiting long?" Erza asked a little worried because I had a bit late to pack his stuff in Reequip dimension.

"Just from the day I was born" Naruto said quietly looking into the eyes of the red and waiting to see his reaction to his words.

Erza was confused at first, but then blushed when she realized what he meant by that, but did not last long because she quickly composed herself and frowned when he saw the winning smile of the boy, he really had caught her off guard this time " just let's go, we have a show to exterminate "she said while walking into the station a little upset to fall into his trap so easily, well, too bad for him that it was very competitive and do not like to lose, so the redhead She promised herself she would get him back so during the mission.

"Sure," he answered already following the redhead, but never taking his winning smile face and knowing her so well he knew she would try anything to get him back, but he would be prepared for anything.

XXX Next day the Fairy Tail Guild XXX

"What boredom" A boy with pink hair grunted his head on his arms which were resting on the table, he had a dejected look on his face.

"Let's go fishing" A blue kitten was sitting on the table a few feet beside him spoke excited the chance to eat a lot of fish.

"Nah, I do not feel now" Natsu respodeu still bored, most mages were out on a mission and Dragonsayler stayed behind with nothing to do, mainly because Gray and Elfman had also gone on a mission, so did not no one to fight it ...

"Why do not you get a mission too?" Mirajane suggested with his good humor ever.

Natsu groaned discouraged "All the good have already been caught" he explained whimpering, was so unfair.

Mira nodded in agreement the others had picked up the best missions before the Dragon matator get the Guild "You'll have to wait until after lunch so when the board and upgrade missions" she said gently.

Natsu whimpered even more, it would be long ...

"Hi Natsu" Max said, noting the boy "I heard some rumors that such a salamander would be Hargeon today, is it not the Dragon are you looking for?" The boy suggested, but you could see he was not serious for his voice and smile ...

...

Natsu and Happy had already left the Guild when he spoke where salamander was ...

"Ara" Mira said as he had his hand over her mouth and let out a cute little laugh, others in the guild so nodded to how dense the pink haired boy was.

He totally forgot that Salamander was his name ... Well at least it was an impostor trying to worsen the reputation of the young guild would arrange it.

 **XXX Endnotes XXX**

 **Well, I know the translator google errs often, so if the text is an error in grammar can be error in translation time.**

 **If you like I can put in Portuguese and even the translator of your browser could translate for you ... What do you think?**

 **If you have a suggestion or idea to improve the story please leave us comments and maybe I could fit or improve my own ideas.**


End file.
